The avatar to end them all
by ase7462pokemon
Summary: naruto is a FING GOD jkjk the summaries inside constructive criticism accepted not gonna give up unless you demand me not to (more than half)


this is a story where naruto has powers like

avatar state and bending (with draw backs ofc)

he's going to be a very skilled smelter

eventualy probabaly 5th chapter hes going to take up sealing

kage bushins pop in 1 hit however they can be reinforced with earth bending (earth suit)

kage bushins are litteraly half of the persons chakra they have channeled (ill explain at the end of this)

kage bushin mass training because who else wants to spend an hour training when you can get over 1000 hours training IN AN HOUR

theres gonna be some space talk because this is based in the naruverse (naruto universe) so there will be some... minor exploits of ninja strength (it has ta due with raaacks) .-.

im thinking of using my... extensive gaming knowledge to use this i dont watch alot of anime but i do watch shokugeki no soma (not sponserd) i also watch twin star exorcists (i dont remember the japanses name)

if i forget a name ill probably post the chapter and you guys can point it out then there will probably be a call out

this is a naruto x female kyuubi BECAUSE it will make everything tie intogethere VERY nicely and it will make for some hilarious points if i can pull it out of myself properly

be warned i very well could be mentaly unstable (i dont think i am...) but i am diagnosed with adhd... with no cure i took 7 years worth of medication (not at the same time but in a span of 7 years)...

and i had gone through every medicine the doctor could prescibe me everytime i either couldnt sleep the same night or got a non itching rash had a hard time explaining that to the doctor and this went through every medication

the only medicine that even came close to working was abilify a medicine not conventionaly used as a mood stabilizer so its effect werent very strong so in the end we just dropped it.

i wanted to include this because well im not reaching out but if you notice my words are in rambles or i end up deleteing a chapter and posting a new one is because i decided to take it down because it got out of hand

back to powers... XP

im thinking of adding something like the portal gun from well portal and idk if i could use this very well to at all

(so im just gonna wait till chap 5 when things get moving)

im thinking doom for what ever reason wave after wave of 'entitys' but being able to slay them all with enough power

im going to be using what i call a power pyramid where one ability can ALWAYS become more powerful IF the person knows how so lets say naruto gets into kenjutsus or suicide techniques for naruto this is borderline useless because he isnt going to kill himself...hopefully

but his clones on the other hand thats a different story and since its a 'tribute' it would be the equivelent to a clone being able to kill anyone with the right technique...(looking at you anko using a snake suicide technique on someone who specialises in snakes)

this is the basic structure of narutos powers for like the first 8 chapters... thinking on the rest i promise .-.

the basic plot setup is that naruto was abused as a kid and everyone has (done him wrong) with one exception hes going to fall in love with that one exception and with his exploits hes going to 'judge everyone accordingly'

now this doesnt mean death just... not gonna be tortue buuut its not gonna be pretty (there might be some torture if i decide to bring anko in)

(naruto is probably 6.)

alright im starting...(inuendo?)

(narator pov)

it was a lovely "AAAAAHH"... it was a lovely d- "MAKE IT STOP"... it was a lovely day for the people of kono-"GET OVER HERE YA LITTLE DEMON SHIT BISCUIT!"

FFS IM OUT!

(naruto 3rd person pov)

'WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME!?' the young kid was running from a mob of 10 people... not alot right? well theres a problem this isnt the first or even a 5th this is the 19th time his academic instructors had ran him out of the classroom but this time he tried to stay saying the hokage had put him in for a proper education

well the chunins didnt like the fact that he was 'disgracing them' with not following their leaders orders constantly giving the excuse that they were never told by the hokage and even if he did its probably naruto disguising himself so he could learn but that within itself was fucking STUPID because how could he learn henge without going to the academy the library didnt tell him jack shit about how to use chakra!

but then it happened(ominous right XP) an instructor had thrown a kunai and naruto not looking behind him to see if he had thrown something had caused him to have a kunai lodged in his head the back of his neck (the part right above your neck but before it turns to bone) and he fell now he has fallen plenty of times running away from his pranks but he stopped over 8 weeks ago because he didnt want them to have the excuse of that being a punishment.

so the only question that came to his mind right then and there was 'why?' (aaah the holy question OF WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!? XD) then he felt something warm... his blood he started to cry... because when he was in the orphanage they would never bruise him inorder to make sure he was presentable to the hokage that came everyday to check on him well in order to get around that they cut him often along the ribs or down the backs of his knees.. he really hated the orphanage...

so ever since then he has been afraid of blood because he knew blood always brought pain...'always brought pain' nautos body began to tingle as he realized he couldnt move he tried moving his head to only look at the chunins standing above him he couldnt move anything but his face and the ever present tingling sensation turned into a feeling of being lit on fire 'great the one way i didnt want to go out' halfheartedly he used to being burned by the villagers but miraculously he never died.

but did he want to live?

naruto had never lived for a purpose except to make jiji happy but at this point... how is him being alive but being tortured making him happy? naruto felt a flash of rage and the flaming sensation shot throught the sides of his neck and then he heard a kunai hit the ground... he looked at the chunin then the kunai and rushed for it... they stepped on his hand the one stepping on his hand said 'i see you have finally let your true chakra out you demon' taking his foot off of narutos hand stepping on narutos head... being chunin would mean your atleast average at taijutsu MEANING you should be able to stomp on ones head and have it explode.

naruto was fairly lucky though he was named the number 1 hard headed knuckle head ninja... 'guess i do live up to the title' before realizing the man was rearing for another blow this one sure to do the job so in desperation he tried reaching for the kunai but... one of the other chunins pinned him down hands pierced with kunai sticking them to the ground and doing the same with his ankles he started to cry 'i guess this is it...'

then the last thing he could remember was the fire sensation in his and around his body and the chunins foot crashing towards his head but a few inches away then... he didnt know it felt like he was in quite literally nothing yet that being said that made him quite literally everything (oooh love the mind twists) then everything around him began to take shape the darkness began taking a cylindrical form with flat surfaces protruding from the bottom all around his something was taking shape... a sewer? he began to look around everything taking form.

then he felt it a fiery feeling he didnt know how to explain it but every step made him feel hot on outside but... cool on the inside? naruto never really liked to be to hot or to cold just somewhere in the middle so this feeling was actually quite comforting it reminded him of something... but what? (i actually really hate using but what but i cant think of another way of introducing it) he couldnt remember (lol) but feeling like walking towards it made him feel... nice? no thats not the word... more like at peace with the things to come.

so he he walked towards the sensation until he saw a giant what could describe as a GIANT WHOLE that led into ANOTHER EVEN BIGGER sewer? i mean i couldnt see the walls but i was still walking in water sooooo... sewer room thing

then he saw it a giant fox now this was surprising as most animals that he had seen had been a breed between 2 animals not just a single one (how i introduce animal anatomy) but he just looked up at it unblinking then he realized the warmth was coming from the fox but where was the cool/cold feeling coming from? then he looked over and saw a spirit? it had 6 appendages it was mostly blue and looked like it was floating he walked towards it (im fucking horrible at character designs so it looks like amphibian from ben10 but its the thing that lets avatars become avatars)

he said "why is there a giant fox in that cage?" then he kicked him self in the head... literally he slipped from realizing who the fox was and he landed on his face so hard that the bottoms of his feet hooked around and hit him in the back of the head... both entity looked at the boy strangely from being able to accomplish such a high level of flexibility but the just looked on see what else he would do or ask before the introduced them selves (the both of them...kyuubi and the octopus are well acquainted with one another) naruto just looked at them then pointed at the kyuubi "why did i feel the same warmth i felt after those guys hit me with a kunai in the back of my neck?

the fox just looked on not addressing his question then he decided to ask another question "are you the kyuubi no kitsune? huh that actually sounds pretty stupid." causing the fox to get a tick mark on his head but before the fox could respond the kid continued "i mean i know jiji doesnt like all that formal crap then someone who lays ruin to those who dare defy him must not like the formal crap either right...? so whats your name kyuubi-sama?

the fox looked about to cry (if possible im just gonna assume he can) and said "dammit kit keep talking like that and your going to make me feel like i deserve to be locked in here." (DUNDUNDDUH!)

naruto looked confused and questioned what she meant she was the one who attacked the village...right? "you are the one who attacked the village arent you?" the kyuubi bowed its head and a single tear shed from its eye before it got a look of anger then calmed as quickly as it came "no i didnt a man who called himself madara uchiha had put me under a genjutsu that forced me to go on a rampage i dont know how but he summoned mean on the edge of the village and the rest is history." the blue entity began to speak before naruto could question this "please before you go on i would like myself to ask you a question naruto." the blue entity looked calm but also had a face for reslove to any terms.

he looked at the entity wondering what could be important enough to stop him from asking why the kyuubi wasnt to blame... the blue entity continued after naruto looked at kyuubi then to the (fuck it) blue man that stood before him and nodded the blue man continued on "currently the chunins that were chasing have you pinned down and one was going to stomp on you head am i right about this?" the kyuubi looked about to cry and she glowed a red hue naruto didnt pay attention though he had wondered how the blue man was able to know about what had happened

"yeah that happened then i remember blacking out and waking up here..." the blue man shed a single tear and continued with one more question that would rock his world for as long as he is alive "dont you want to stay alive naruto?" naruto looked at the blue man he knew in his head that he should say yes but his heart ached and longed for all the pain over and with the shoe comming straight for his head he knew it would be a quick only somewhat pain filled death (kunais lodged in some nono places NOT SEXUALLY YA PERV xp) then he felt something he didnt know what but the flame feeling had weakened and he knew that the kyuubi must be leaving so she didnt have to deal with... then he felt something else like a surge of energy and his body had turned furry? then he felt something protrude from his lower back they felt...

nice like something meant to be there just returning after a very long time then he looked behind him 9 silver tails moving just barely then he looked at his hands... claws not very sharp then his gaze immediately looked at the kyuubi she looked... weaker WAIT A SECOND SHE? HOLY SHIT SHEEE IS NAKED SHIELD THE VIRGIN EYYYESS but he couldnt he felt almost paralyzed from the sudden surge of power he felt the moment he turned around to look at her he felt strong he felt powerful but why did she do this he felt stronger but for whatever reason he could tell she was a lot weaker then what she was before she still had quite a lot of chakra but still he managed to have more then her a 6 year old with no training what so ever she looked weak and some how he knew she was losing a lot of chakra fast... he wanted to help her... he looked at the blue man "where are we do not NOT answer me." being on edge from the power surge

then the entity said "your mind" that was all he needed to know that second the entire mindscape changed the only reason naruto was so 'mentally aware' was because he had spent alot of time napping in the orphanage in order to sleep off the pain so he wasnt constantly in pain that had made him realise who she looked like and where the warm feeling came from there was a red lady in his dreams that would always care for him in the dreams he would have the cuts from the 'caretakers' and she would dress them and even heal them with the feeling he felt the warmth... he had to help her like she helped him the area around them changed there was no longer a cage but it had morphed into a collar that went around the new kyuubis neck they were in konoha naruto got up with kyuubi in his arms bridal position and ran towards the hospital and opened the doors... there was a problem the door he opened led to a memory of when the nurses had replaced his iv with poison from t&i department... painfully excruciating something he wished he forgot but then he was back holding onto the handle of the door he trend opening then he looked back at kyuubi her chakra... it was almost all gone so he did what any other sensible 6 year old would do he took her into a hug and cried on her shoulder and when she was about to go she pushed back from him and said "i loved you from the moment you were born." he looked at her chakra almost gone and the only chance he would get to finding love he would at least get to 2nd base so he kissed her. her mouth felt clammy like it wouldnt move then he felt something his chakra... it was passing through his lips into hers then he opened his eyes (because only asshole kiss eyes open(jkjk)) and the color on her face returned her chakra had stopped going down and they sat there kissing and what had ended up happening was they both got half of the chakra seemingly balancing out before the could even attempt frenching naruto lungs about to burst pulled back. then he began to speak "how could i love someone when i never go to know there real name?" naruto said smiling dumbfoundedly from finally finding something to live for. she grabbed his chin with her fingers and said "i didnt have a name given to me by birth(non canon) and i have always been called kyuubi so..." naruto looked thoughtfully but never found a name that stuckout so he just stared at her wondering if she had an answer this lasted for 2 minutes then he spoke up "well even though kyuubi isnt that good of a name how about kyu? its a nickname and sounds cute like kyu-chan." kyuubi looked at him with a wide staring game then smiled and hugged him "heh kyu chan it is i guess." the blue man watch on in silence and then naruto faded out of existence...


End file.
